


Bronwyn's Intervention

by msatmsjr



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Spoilers, only kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msatmsjr/pseuds/msatmsjr
Summary: Myfanwy comes to terms with everything Farrier revealed during their confrontation. Resulting in a confrontation with her sister. And a decision she must make about how to move forward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a scene I thought needed to happen. I swear it feels like the show cut a bunch of important scenes in order to make the show only 8 episodes.  
Anyway I made this after watching episode 8 so if you haven't watched it, proceed at your own risk. There aren't really any spoilers but...what I wrote is more about what was missing than expanding upon or reinterpreting what was in the episode.

Myfanwy breathed a sigh of relief as she finally collapsed against her door. Farrier's reveals about the circumstances of her memory loss weighing her down until she sunk onto the floor.

With Farrier's words memories of the last few days of old Myfanwy's life had trickled in. She remembered being scoffed at by Farrier when she'd confided her fears of the psychic’s prediction. She remembered her obsessive scramble to prepare for the “attack”. 

“Attack”, Myfanwy scoffs aloud with an unamused smile.

Or an intervention, as Bronwyn had called it.

Myfanwy’s mind strays to the phone call she’d had with Bronwyn in her car after her confrontation with Linda.

* * *

Bronwyn eagerly answers a call from the burner she’d given Myfanwy a few hours ago, “Hi--”

“It doesn’t escape my notice that you failed to mention your part in my memory loss,'' Myfanwy interrupts.

“It was the only way you could be free from the slavery of the Checquy,” Bronwyn begins to explain.

“You agreed-”

“Agreed?!”, Myfanwy exploded. “That agreement was bullshit”.

“You and Farrier both played on my insecurities. My fears, my loneliness. And you didn’t do that for me Bronwyn. You did it for yourselves. Farrier because she blames herself for how fucked up I was. And you?”

Myfanwy pauses.

“You blame the Checquy for ruining your whole life. For killing our parents and for leaving you alone”, Myfanwy said softly.

“And maybe that’s true, but you know what’s also true? I’m dangerous. You have no way of knowing this but I have killed”, Myfanwy pauses tearfully. “Who knows how many people. And I have to live with that. Even if I don’t remember them.”

“The Checquy may have kept me isolated, they may have kept me medicated. They may have forcibly conscripted me into the agency. But every day that I lived without the blood of someone I love on my hands was a blessing.”, Myfanwy says. Her voice getting smaller and quieter with each word.

“Myfanwy. I’m sorry.”, Bronwyn blurts out. Her voice sounding choked up, like she’s struggling to get the words out.

“They are not perfect. The Checquy are shady, criminal at times. And they stole me and destroyed our family. But you used this truth to as a weapon against me, so I would see things your way. That night in the car park and again at your house--”

“It was OUR home Myfanwy”, Bronwyn exclaims. “Before the Checquy enslaved you--”

Myfanwy laughed cynically, “Funny how your belief that the Checquy enslaves people didn’t keep you from selling Nazim into the very slavery that you professed to be saving me from.”

“I only wanted--”

“Exactly! ONLY what YOU wanted. You didn’t even ask me.”

“I’ve had enough of what you want. Of us being together and a family on only your terms, or Farrier’s terms, or the Checquy’s terms”, Myfanwy explodes. A light in the car park exploding.

Myfanwy pauses to regain some control, and then continues.

“You barged into my life and told me you knew what was best for me. Just like everyone else has done for the last 15 years of my life. You handled me. Not unlike Farrier has.”

“Until you’re ready to stop, I think it’s best we don’t have any contact”, Myfanwy quickly hangs up before Bronwyn can offer another excuse. 

Only a quickly uttered, “Myfanwy”, escapes before silence fills the car.

Myfanwy leaned her head against the wheel. Equal parts mad at Linda, Bronwyn, and the Myfanwy that allowed everything that lead her to this moment. 

* * *

As Myfanwy leaned against her door with her head resting against the door, getting angry all over again, she resolved to not be the old Myfanwy.

“Maybe I don’t even want to remember,'' she said aloud to herself. What memories would she even be gaining?

Being separated from her family, being alone? Her affair with Bristol, and the horrific fallout. The self harm and dependence on medication that kept her numb and in control. Or controllable. Resulting in someone that was overly anxious and obsessively detailed. Someone who struggled with her self esteem and spontaneity. A Myfanwy that didn’t fight to be heard and whose wants and ideas were brushed aside by everyone from her family, to her boss, to her colleagues--

“Gestalt”, she said. Suddenly sitting up. 

“What am I gonna tell Gestalt?”


	2. Fear and Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy remembers more strengthen her bond with Gestalt but also threatening to tear it apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this chapter definitely contains a minor spoiler from ep 8. So don't read if you don't wanna know.

Myfanwy runs. Her sides heaving as she struggles to take in air. Arms pumping, swinging wildly and uncoordinated. With her head down she can see the perfectly green grass has turned brown with overturned earth, kicked up by the footsteps of those ahead of her.

The sounds of others running ahead grow more and more distant.

A loud whistle rips through the air. 

“Keep up Thomas!”, shouts a teacher whose name Myfanwy can’t remember.

“Come on Myf”, a teenage girl says encouragingly. “It’s the last lap, you can do it”. 

Myfanwy looks up and stares unrecognizably. She nods and looks back down, urging herself to press forward.

A few more blows of the whistle later and a drop of water lands on Myfanwy’s neck. 

And then another and another.

Myfanwy looks up and the drops have turned into a shower of rain. 

“All right bring it in!”, yells the teacher. The others ahead of her pick up the pace, screaming and laughing in the rain.

Myfanwy looks around in relief. Only to realize that she’s still 2 miles from Glengrove. Grumbling over the possibility of getting back soaking wet, Myfanwy sudden sees a white arm waving at her.

“Myfanwy! Over here.”

Myfanwy gladly veers left and takes refuge under some overhanging rocks in the mountain side. She takes a moment to catch her breath and sees the person who waved her over is Eliza Gestalt. Or just Gestalt, she thinks to herself a little guiltily. Myfanwy had only just come to terms with the reality of Gestalt. 4 bodies 1 mind. So enigmatic and interesting. She never quite knew what Gestalt was thinking, especially since Gestalt was getting so good at making it’s 4 bodies behave differently at the same time.

Although usually intrigued by Gestalt and the ability to be in 4 places at once, right now it just seemed like 4 times the rain soaked muscle aches on their 4 bodies. All of the Gestalt were present during the run although only 1 other than Eliza was here. Robert was the name. Looking at the 2 side by side Myfanwy couldn’t help but feel envious. Gestalt was only a few years older than her and yet so much more confident and, try as she might to not notice, so beautiful. Myfanwy blushes at the thought, trying to stop it. It won’t do to think of her only friend this way. 

“Thanks”, Myfanwy says. Walking further under the overhanging rocks she sits as far from the rain as the shallow indent will allow her. Still struggling to catch her breath. 

“You should really work on your cardio, maybe you won’t get left behind as often”, Robert offers politely. It’s hard to meet his eyes, mostly because of the not so secret crush she has--had--on him before she realized 4 were really 1. Myfanwy still wishes she had never gushed to Eliza about how cute he was. Talk about embarrassing. And slightly annoying when she thinks about how, in that moment, Eliza didn’t even mention the 4 bodies 1 mind thing. She told Gestalt to their face that she liked them and they said nothing. Although maybe they were trying not to embarrass me.

“Sorry my body’s not really made for running”, Myfanwy excused. “Where’s the rest of you?”, Myfanwy says in an attempt to steer the conversation away from her failings and mortifying thoughts. 

“Up at the gym with the rest of the class.” Robert pauses and both platinum blonde heads look away. “I didn’t want you to be left behind”, Eliza continues. Internally kicking themselves for letting it slip out. But that usually happens around Myfanwy, doing and saying things Gestalt knows they shouldn’t.

Myfanwy struggles and fails to not be too pleased.

“Aren’t you worried about ruining your perfect record?”

“I must shed any public appearance of perfect or even imperfect synchronicity or they’ll never clear me for field work,'' Eliza states sounding almost rehearsed. “Besides I’ve decided that Alex and Teddy will be more physically fit.” Good that sounds believable Gestalt thinks to themself. A little truth mixed with a lie, as all the best lies are. Although now thinking about it, it might not be such a bad idea. Gestalt wonders at the thought pushing it from the forefront of Eliza and Roberts thoughts to Teddy’s so they can focus on the now with Myfanwy.

Gestalt turns as 1 to look at her. Drops of water clinging to her hair, with smaller strands clinging to her forehead. Their eyes take in more details. Her skin is slightly paler than usual because of the rain. A drop of water falling from her hair, down her face and disappearing in her neck. Her eyelashes damp and a little stuck together. The sleight exhaustion in her face and blush in her cheeks. Her lips, the bottom one plumper than the top. Myfanwy blushes under the perusal. Intensifying the blush on her cheeks. Her breath begins to fog in the air and she looks down.

The rain pours harder beyond the rocks. Now the only sound that fills the small space is the beating of rain against the ground. Gestalt’s gaze travels down to Myfanwy’s damp neck, so small. And further down to her shirt, slightly lower to see two hard peaks slightly tenting her shirt. Gestalt’s gaze swings away quickly to the pouring rain, their thumbs rising to their mouths to begin chewing on their fingernails. A nervous habit they’ve struggled to break, despite all their years of training. Aloud Roberts says, “I’ll head back now and then in a few Eliza will head back with you when you’re ready.” Robert quickly disappears in the downpour. Good thing Eliza found this spot and waited instead of one of the others. It’s much easier to hide a girls attraction than a boys. Unable to bring themselves to look back Eliza continues to stare out in the rain.

Myfanwy starts at Robert’s sudden departure. Silently impressed by Gestalt’s dedication to compartmentalization. She’s also secretly relieved. Despite knowing Gestalt is 1, it’s easier to be with Eliza then the others. Or so she tried telling herself. 

Myfanwy rises from her spot on the floor and begins to mentally prepare herself for the trek through the rain. She walks closer to Eliza who maintains her stare out to the rain. 

Myfanwy looks at Eliza once again feeling envious and then feeling something else. Taking in her perfect posture and gorgeous visage. Marred only by her nail chewing. Myfanwy laughs to herself. Gestalt really on has one flaw. She sees her perfectly blonde hair braided intricately at the base of her neck dripping water. At her neck strands of escaped hair cling. Myfanwy has a sudden overwhelming urge to touch the strands of hair on her neck. Her breath slows to a crawl as she struggles to resist. Thoughts of how soft and dewy her neck looks arise. She briefly wonders how Eliza would react. 

Would she startle her? Would she turn around and ask what she’s doing? Would she think the touch is purely platonic? Would it be platonic? Would Gestalts other bodies feel it? Her curiosity becomes a thing almost out of control. She almost reaches out but she can’t find the courage. Instead reminding herself to look away, like she does whenever Eliza’s changing. Mostly.

Trying to appear unaffected Myfanwy wonders what Eliza is thinking. She resolved herself to ask but before she can Eliza turns to her and asks, “Ready?”, quite cheerfully. Myfanwy nods silently. Deciding its for the best, any longer and she might drive away the only friend she has. 

“Let’s go.” Myfanwy tries not to think about how wet they’ll get. Or if Eliza will ask for her help taking her damp hair out of that intricate braid. After all she was the one who had braided it. Innocently of course. Absolutely no unnecessary touches to her neck or any other part of Eliza’s body. She had a lot of practice braiding. Myfanwy’s thoughts suddenly become painful, straying to the sister that pretends she doesn’t exist anymore and never answers her letters.

Myfanwy’s thoughts become dark as they head out into the rain that’s only let up slightly. All thoughts of temptation slip away. Leaving only thoughts of pain and abandonment. 

* * *

Years later Myfanwy awakes in her bed. Thinking back on the dream, or rather memory she had. 

“You worrywart, the worst she could’ve done is say no”, she says aloud to herself. I guess you and Gestalt circled each other for years before it all went to shit and then I came along. 

It was becoming easier to think of old Myfanwy as another person, because she essentially was. Right now Myfanwy couldn’t imagine experiencing such temptation and ultimately not acting on it. One more difference between old and new Myfanwy. Impulse control. It’s why her disgusting moment with Bristol happened. 

Myfanwy briefly punches a pillow. Still mad at herself and him. 

But it’s also why she kissed Eliza for the first time in the med room. Myfanwy sat on the bed looking into Eliza’s eyes, and saw what Gestalt endured for her. The way Gestalt had protected her made her feel safe for the first time in days. But it wasn’t the feeling of safety that pushed her into the kiss. It was the thrill in the pit of her gut. The knowledge that this beautiful, badass, amazing being wanted her. They chose her, or at least chose the Myfanwy they knew. The version of her that chose to leave. Or was pushed into it. 

Who really knew, maybe that’s what I have to tell myself so I can live with putting that look on Gestalts face again. The one they all share, no matter their compartmentalization. The hopeful one, the hungry look that slowly becomes guarded and hurt. Bracing for the rejection to come. And then the killer. When they look at her, silently begging for a different answer or acceptance. Myfanwy sits up, heart aching at the thought. 

“Will they even want the me now”, she wondered. “Especially after I tell them that Myfanwy ultimately chose to leave.” Myfanwy heaves a big sigh and starts to get out of bed. She sits on the edge of the bed staring into space. Unable to even think about going to sleep while still wondering what she’ll tell Gestalt. 

The truth of course. She’d told enough lies. And so had old Myfanwy. No they deserved the truth. But how do I tell them. What if they want nothing to do with either Myfanwy after. Do I even want them? Myfanwy suddenly thought. Isn’t my life a little too messed up to be thinking about relationships? Nevermind a relationship with a quadruplet hivemind that may or may not be in love with a version of me that doesn’t exist anymore. And hate the version of me that I am now. The one who lied and manipulated them. 

“Stop”, she tells herself. This is exactly what the old Myfanwy would’ve done. Worried herself to death about things outside of her control. I’m not that person anymore. Gestalt must be told the whole truth, and will react. Then and only then will I think about what to do next. 

Myfanwy knew what she had to do would have to wait till morning so she laid back in the bed. She then picked up her phone and texted Eliza Gestalt’s phone. 

**I know we didn’t have time to talk earlier but, I wanted to see if you’d have time in the morning. 9 at my place? ** Myfanwy presses send and puts her phone down. Rolling over to try to sleep more, only to hear her phone chime. She quickly reaches over and picks it up.

**Of course. Although we should meet at the park down the street instead. ** The text is from Eliza. Myfanwy’s heart jumps and tries to tell herself to think rationally. “They may want nothing to do with you tomorrow”, she reminds herself. 

**All right, see you then.** Myfanwy responds, her heart still in her throat. Another chime quickly comes.

**See you then. ** Myfanwy still struggles to maintain her composure and places her phone down again. She rolls over once again thinking about what she’ll say. Wondering if the hardest part will be old Myfanwy’s choice or new Myfanwy’s resolution to be a new person. Still unable to decide if she truly wanted to remember. Worried she’ll slip right back into old Myfanwy. Sensitive and medicated. Unable to reach out to the people in her life who care about her the most. 

With that comes thoughts of Bronwyn. She still remembers old Myfanwy’s pain concerning her family’s abandonment. An abandonment that never happened. Maybe I was too hard on Bronwyn. She may not have made all the right choices but she was also so desperate. Myfanwy’s troubled thoughts of Bronwyn and Gestalt revolve in her mind until she falls asleep.

An insistent buzzing wakes her up. She stretches and looks at the clock. The 9:21 flashes red in her face. “Shit!” Myfanwy races to get out of bed. Comes to the intercom and answers. The doorman says, “Teddy Gestalt here to see you”. Myfanwy silences the intercom and loudly exclaims, “SHIT!” 

Gestalt has brought out the big guns. Myfanwy unsilenced the intercom and nervously says, “I’ll be right down”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the show dangled the brief memory Myfanwy had of Gestalt in ep 8 I couldn't help but wonder why they didn't show us what happened. So that's where I started this. Just a preface for future chapters, if I write more, Myfanwy did sleep with Bristol and Gestalt did sleep with Monica. However, I will not be making Monica/Bristol a character in this, nor will Mystalt even talk about these interactions. They aren't together, yet, and neither one of the characters matter enough to Mystalt or the story to be used as anything other than internal angst.


	3. Mystalt My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myfanwy and Gestalt try to clear the air by being honest in ways they never have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all about emotional clarity. I can't stand when characters end up together because they are both hurt by something unresolved and then that something tears them apart. What can I say I like a HEA.

Myfanwy scrambles to get ready. No time for a shower. I don't think Gestalt has the patience for it. Quickly shedding the only thing she'd worn to bed, an over-sized shirt that she was relatively certain didn't belong to old Myfanwy. It was hidden in the shelf in her closet. Myfanwy had briefly wondered if it belonged to some forgotten lover. Looking at it made her feel something, what that something was however wasn't clear. She just knew it made her feel comforted in some way.

  
Myfanwy threw the shirt down not caring where it landed in her mad scramble to dress. Running back into her bedroom she turns to her closet and grimaces. All the blues and grays. Not really reflective of her new look at life. But not having much choice she settles on a soft blue, long sleeve sweater. A little thin, as if well worn, but it’ll do. She throws it on the bed. Next she finds a long black skirt. Simple and sleek, can’t go wrong with that. She pauses to stare at her underwear…

  
“What am I doing? It’s not like Gestalt’s going to see them,” she mutters to herself after shaking herself out of her reverie. Trying to ignore the completely irrational thrill going through her at the thought.

Myfanwy begins to reach for a matching, nude bra and panties when--

  
KNOCK, KNOCK

  
Myfanwy’s head jerks up.

  
“Myfanwy”, a muffled feminine voice calls out. Softly, but sternly.

  
“SHIT!”

  
Maybe that’s my favorite word, Myfanwy thinks to herself a little hysterically. Forgoing the underwear Myfanwy struggles to quickly dress in the skirt, which is tighter than she thought it would be. The calf-length, black pencil skirt hugs her slim hips. Quickly pulling on the sweater. Before Myfanwy can pull on a random pair of shoes another more firm knock, sounds on her door.

  
No time to look in the mirror Myfanwy races back toward the front door. Pressing her hands into her stomach to try and still the butterflies. She reaches out a hand and opens the front door. Before she can say anything, Eliza pushes into the room and walks past her. She comes to a stop next to kitchen counter, across from the dining table.

“You’re late”, Eliza says looking around the room. Basically anywhere but Myfanwy.

“I apologize, I forgot to set an alarm”, Myfanwy begins, following Eliza. “What happened to Teddy?”

  
“Distracting your doorman”, Eliza responds. Thinking of themselves on the ground floor staring stonily and intimidating the doorman, who’s trying hard not to cower under their gaze. “You should get a new doorman, it was far too easy to get in.”

  
Myfanwy stays quiet not knowing what to say to that. She backs up into the dining table, wondering where to begin.

Eliza finally turns to look at Myfanwy. Her hair slightly tousled, as if she’d just gotten out of bed. The soft sweater that always made Gestalt wonder if it was as soft as it looked. And that fuckin skirt. The one that left little to the imagination, and Gestalt had quite the imagination. Years worth. Made up of a thousand moments, real moments that never went anywhere. A hug held too long, a look that smoldered with something forever left unsaid. It hurts to think that it’s all Gestalt will ever have with the Myfanwy they’ve known for almost half their life.

  
Why? Why did we wait so long? Eliza feels a pain in her chest and across all 4 bodies. The pain distinctly emotional. On the ground floor Teddy apologizes to the doorman and makes his way to the elevator to join with a quarter of themselves. Feeling as though they’ll need it to deal with what comes next.

  
Myfanwy finally begins to stir in the quiet. Wanting desperately to come clean she opens her mouth to speak. “So”, Myfanwy begins shakily. “I wanted to talk about what Farrier told me, about how I lost my memories”.

  
“I know.”

  
“You know?”

  
“I talked to Farrier after you left. She told me”, all 4 bodies taking a deep breath. “Everything”.

  
Eliza looks away again. Teddy has made it to the door but waits just outside it. The closeness of the 2 bodies allowing for Gestalt to rein in more turbulent emotions. So Eliza can present a calm, emotionless facade.

“I want to ask why. But the person who made that choice isn’t really here. So I guess asking you will have to do. Do you know, why?”

  
Looking at Eliza, Myfanwy’s sudden struck with the realization that she can see right through her. That calmness, that stillness belies a brokenness. Myfanwy steels herself.

  
“I can’t speak for her. Because the only thing I know about her comes from a few memories, some letters and videos she left. And what little information I could find out about her life. Most of it painful, traumatic stuff that she never got real help for”, Myfanwy paused. Not that she’d be likely to trust another therapist. Or anyone really after Farrier’s involvement in the Bristol debacle. Myfanwy decides not to bring them into this.

  
“She couldn’t let herself fully trust anyone again. Not you, maybe not even herself.”

  
In the hallway Teddy leans against the wall next to the door. Clutching at his chest in an effort to sooth the pain. Downstairs Alex stares ahead, seeing nothing inside the car. Further away at work Robert makes his way to a bathroom stall, sits on the toilet seat with his head buried in his hands.

  
“I’m sorry, you may not ever get any answers.” Myfanwy takes a step toward Gestalt. “What I can tell you is that she didn’t WANT to go, but...she couldn’t fight to stay.” Myfanwy takes another step, silently urging Eliza to look at her, “And in the end, all she thought of was you.”

  
“All these years, try as I might you always held some part of yourself back. There was a place in your head that you would go. And you never let me in.” Thought stray briefly to the horror of Glengrove. Eliza finally looks up at Myfanwy.

  
“I have one more thing to say, I just--I just don’t want you to hate me for it.” Myfanwy looks into Gestalt’s eyes pleadingly. “I know I said I wanted to get my memories back, but after everything, I’m not sure that I do.”

  
Gestalt’s heart stutters in all 4 bodies. A pained sound escaping all but 1 of the bodies. Eliza maintains her stoic countenance in front of Myfanwy. Even when she’s breaking my heart, I'm trying to take care of her.

  
Myfanwy continues before Eliza can respond.

  
“It’s not about you, I just feel strong in a way that the old way that the old me never was. Sheepishly she continues, “Not to say that Myf wasn’t strong in her own way.”

  
Myfanwy pauses to think. “I just...I feel like I am who she was meant to be. And to try to go back to who she was would...be wrong.”

  
“I understand,'' Eliza says quietly. “And you are different. Away from all the fear you’re more...effortlessly confident. In a way that makes me happy for the friend I knew and the person you are now.” Eliza offers a small smile.  
“And I could never hate”, Eliza’s voice breaks slightly, “You.”

  
Before Myfanwy can respond Eliza moves closer. Her hand reaching out to touch. Touch that soft sweater. Eliza looked down at her hand on the softness covering Myfanwy’s arm. Then back up into her eyes. Her hands slide up both of Myfanwy’s arms to cup her face. She smooths her hair down. Looking more deeply into her eyes, she smiles again. Leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek. They both close their eyes and freeze, holding on to that moment.

  
Myfanwy lifts her hands to Eliza’s waist. Their heads then press together and Myfanwy fleetingly realizes that she’s taller than Eliza. Gestalt’s consciousness pulls away from the other bodies. Focusing in on Eliza and Myfanwy together. Giving and taking comfort.

  
This moment stretches on and on.

  
Finally Eliza begins to slowly open her eyes, her stomach clenches as she finds Myfanwy already looking at her. In her eyes that same look that Gestalt was used to seeing in her eyes. That smoldering look, which seems to be asking for something.

  
Maybe I haven’t completely lost her. Gestalt ponders to themself.

  
Eliza eyes slowly lower to Myfanwy’s lips. Then back up to her eyes, a silent entreaty.

  
Myfanwy presses forward, their lips meeting in the middle, a small kiss. A peck really.

  
They pull away for a moment.

  
Then rush back in. Their lips coming together, time and time again, desperately. Eliza’s hands slide down Myfanwy’s back, pressing her body tightly against her own. One hand strays lower to Myfanwy hip, then around to her ass. Only to feel that she’s not wearing any underwear, Eliza moans. Pulling her ass closer with both hands so their hips press together.

  
The lights flicker and Myfanwy responds by arching her hips forward even more. Grinding against Eliza. Her hands sneak under Eliza’s shirt and press into the skin of her back. Hands sliding up and down, massaging. Myfanwy wants Eliza’s whole body burned into her memory and she’s starting with her back.

  
Myfanwy slowly walks Eliza backwards until her lower back hits the counter.

  
Their lips break apart in an effort to catch their breath. Myfanwy’s mouth moves across Eliza’s jaw briefly settling on the spot just under her ear. Kissing and sucking her way to down to her neck. One hand leaves her shirt so she can reach up and Eliza’s head. Using the grip on her move her head where she wants it.

  
Eliza’s breath is coming fast and shallowly. All 4 of Gestalt’s bodies are overwhelmed by the sensations. Teddy has slid down the wall and is now sitting on the floor. Alex is still in the car, his head is tilted back, mouth agape, similar to Eliza’s position. Robert head is also tilted back, his hands pressed to the sides of the stall in an effort to maintain his seat and not fall to the floor.

  
Eliza cries out as a sudden sensation creeps up her spine where Myfanwy’s other hand is. As though she’s being massaged by a thousand tiny hands. The intense stimulation originating from Myfanwy’s hand travels through the small of her back forward and down to her pelvis. Forcing contractions deep within her until she erupts.

  
Myfanwy’s lips come back to Eliza’s, swallowing her cries of pleasure. Though not the cries of the other 3 bodies who are just as vocal. The sensation fades and their kisses slow, becoming sweeter and longer. Eliza briefly wonders what happened and if Myfanwy knows what she did. Looking into her eyes, she concludes that Myfanwy has no idea.

  
Eventually they are just holding each other again. Once again holding on to the moment. Holding on to each other.

Fear begins to creep into Myfanwy’s mind, ruining the afterglow. She finally asks what she’s been wanting to ask since last night.

  
“Can you accept that I might never be the Myfanwy that you know? Would you be open to taking a chance on the person I am now, even if I don’t know who that is yet?” Myfanwy holds onto Eliza, afraid to look into her eyes.

  
A moment passes and Eliza lets go. Myfanwy backs away fearing the worst.

  
“Of course,'' Eliza says shakily. For Gestalt there was never any other option. “I can’t imagine my life without you in it. Even if it’s a version of you that I don’t recognize, there’s still a part of you there.”

  
Myfanwy closes her eyes tightly, hands pressed against her stomach in an effort to hold those words to her. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. Reaching toward Eliza.

  
“No”, Eliza shakes her head quickly. Eliza looks away to get her emotions in check. “I need time to process everything. But know this, I don’t blame you. And I meant what I said. I could never”, she looks back passionately, “NEVER, hate you”.

  
Eliza quickly walks out the door. Meeting up with Teddy just outside the door. They walk side by side to the lift. Allowing the bodies to fall in sync, for one instance of normalcy. Unable to pretend when their emotions were so high.

  
Myfanwy stops herself from following, trying to give Gestalt the time they asked for. Thinking of the moment they shared and feeling hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've never written a fan fic before so go easy on me but give me feedback please. I think I want to write more but I guess it'll all depend upon what you guys think. I don't really like some of the choices Myfanwy makes in the first part of episode 8 so if I do continue writing, it probably won't be in that direction.


End file.
